


I'm Too Lazy for a Title Today

by TheBardsCipher



Series: Weblena Week 2018 [7]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Bed time stories, Sick Fic, because i am sick, weblenaweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBardsCipher/pseuds/TheBardsCipher
Summary: Weblena Week day 7: Free day





	I'm Too Lazy for a Title Today

Lena laid on her nice, comfy bed with her big blanket caccooned around her, but some how she was still shivering. She let out a whined and pulled her head under the blanket.

There was a sigh above her. “Lena, you need to drink something...” Webby said.

“No...” Lena whined.

“Do you want me to go get Granny?”

“No...I'm coming out...” Lena muttered. She rolled over and poked her head out. “It's so cold though...”

Webby frowned. “Maybe you should sleep after you drink...” she said.

Lena groaned. “But then you'll leave...”

Webby tilted her head. “Don't you want peace and quiet?” She helped Lena sit and then handed the cup over.

Lena drank some of the water. “But your presence is nice....” she muttered.

Webby smiled and glanced around .”I haven't read that book yet,” she said as she pointed to one of the books on Lena's shelf. “How about I read while you sleep? Hey! I could even read it to you like a bedtime story!”

“I'm a little old for a bedtime story....” Lena muttered.

“Fine, I'll just read it to myself then...”

“No, you can read to me, I'm just stating that the boys will never find out that you read me a bedtime story!”

Webby laughed. “Okay, now finish your water and lay down while I go get that book!”

Lena finished the drink and laid back down. She watched as Webby walked over to the shelf, got on her tiptoes to grab the book, and walk right back over. Webby grabbed the desk chair and rolled it over by the bed. She started reading out loud.

Within the first ten pages, Lena was out like a light and softly snoring away.

 


End file.
